In compasses which incorporate magnetometers having two orthogonally disposed flux gate elements which provide signals from which an azimuth (heading) is calculated, the pitch and roll of the vessel or platform to which the compass is attached is also of interest for itself and because it may affect the azimuth calculations. Therefore, pitch and roll signals are desired as well as the heading signal. However, separately derived signals are not as good as actually measuring the pitch and roll of the gimbaled platform.